


Something Kinda Crazy

by Niina_rox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, friends - Freeform, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Just a bit of 2Chan ;)
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Heo Chan
Kudos: 14





	Something Kinda Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent.  
> I also hope everyone enjoys reading this :)  
> It’s my first 2Chan :D

They were sweating, moaning and, holding onto each other. This was better than Byungchan thought, he loved having his best friend ride him. Chan was losing energy as moved up and, down on Byungchan’s cock. It wasn’t how he thought his night would end, but he isn’t complaining at all. He lets out a particularly loud moan, as his pace changes a little. It isn’t long before he can tell they’re both close, it’s in the way Byungchan grips his hips tighter. It’s in the way he arches his back, and moves his right hand down to his neglected cock.

The room fills with breathy moans, and gasps then they both come. As they catch their breath, Byungchan gently touches him. He also places a few kisses on his neck, things soon fall silent. Chan _tries_ to get up but, finds that he doesn’t have the strength or energy to move. After what feels like forever Byungchan says; “that was amazing,” he doesn’t see the smile on Chan’s face. “Yeah, it was” he can’t help but, wonder what will happen now. Will things change for the better between them, or will things become awkward. They slowly make their way to the bathroom to clean up, they tease each other a little in the shower.

Once they’re dressed they simply head to bed, the next morning Chan grabs his things and, heads home. He knows that leaving without saying a word, isn’t the greatest idea or the best thing to do. But he needs some time to process the fact, that last night happened. A little while later Byungchan wakes up, a part of him knew Chan would leave. But he can’t help feeling a little disappointed, he gets out of bed and, grabs his phone. With a little bit of breakfast and, some coffee he wonders if he should say anything.

Chan barely makes it through the door as he hears, “where have you been” Hanse looks at him. He doesn’t answer at first, “do I have to tell you” it falls quiet. “Not really but, I can’t help feeling curious” Chan snorts “of course, you’re curious.” It’s been a long time since, he’s spent the night elsewhere. As he moves closer to him Hanse can see the marks, he gasps “oh my god you had sex didn’t you.” He collapses into the chair next to him, Chan feels a little embarrassed. “Can you not sound so excited about it,” Hanse laughs a little “no.”

It doesn’t take him long to figure it out, “did you finally confess to Byungchan.” The look he receives says it all, “you should tell him how you feel.” Chan _knows_ he should “I know,” Hanse finishes eating “and don’t say you need more time. It’s been two years” Chan thinks about everything, before he has a chance to say anything. Hanse adds; “I’m off to work” then he’s left alone with his thoughts, that all revolve around one person. He ends up moving to his room, where he collapses onto his bed. With last night playing in his mind.

His phone breaks the silence, somehow he knows who it is. As soon as he looks at the screen, he’s proven right.

_Byungchan;_

_“Do you wish last night didn’t happen? Do you regret what we did.”_

Chan is filled with guilt, he shouldn’t have left. He does his best to find the right words, to reassure him that he doesn’t. The more he stares at the message, the more he hates himself. As he takes a deep breath, he begins typing his response.

_Chan;_

_“No, I don’t regret what we did. I’m glad it happened.”_

_Byungchan;_

_“I don’t regret it either. But why did you leave without a word.”_

_Chan;_

_“Because I’m an idiot.”_

_Byungchan;_

_“I already know that.”_

Byungchan is relieved but, it’s not enough to alleviate the ache in his heart. Instead of saying anything that will help, he simply points out that he has to go to work.

A few days pass and, they haven’t really talked. They meet up with their friends at the bar, Seungwoo works as a bartender. They can tell something’s different between them, even without them saying a word. It’s no surprise that Seungsik is the one who asks, “what happened with you two.” They both look at him, both ready to say nothing happened. But before they can add anything Hanse says; “I’m gonna say they slept together.” Chan places his head against the table, while Byungchan blushes. Instead of questioning them, Seungsik looks at Hanse.

“How did you know” Hanse smirks “I seen the marks on Chan’s neck,” it falls silent for a moment. “Thanks for that Hanse” Chan’s response, is slightly muffled he looks up again. When he hears “it’s about time you two,” Byungchan is definitely feeling embarrassed “can we please talk about something else,” he’s relieved when they move on. They have a few drinks and, something to eat before going their separate ways. Byungchan decides to walk through the park, to clear his head and, maybe gather the confidence to confess. He doesn’t expect Chan to join him, they approach the playground.

As they sit on the swings he asks the obvious question, “are we stupid or what.” Chan looks at the ground before looking at him, “I think it’s possible we are.” It’s now or never “but, I think it’s more than that.” Byungchan feels a little confused “what,” he turns on the swing so he’s facing him. “I haven’t exactly been honest with you, or myself really” it falls quiet then “honest about what.” That’s when he becomes a little more serious, “about how I feel about you.” Byungchan can’t stop himself from smiling a little, “how do you feel.”

Instead of saying it Chan gets up and, closes the distance. He leans in and, kisses him lovingly. It’s enough to render him speechless, it’s lucky it’s a little dark. Byungchan teases a little, “I don’t think that’s enough” Chan kisses him again. Then quietly says; “I love you” it’s obvious that Byungchan is happy, he stands up and adds; “I love you too.” They complete their evening with ice cream, and a handful of pictures. It doesn’t occur to them to ask, until they’ve both gone home.

_Byungchan;_

_“I forgot to ask how long.”_

_Chan;_

_“This is slightly embarrassing but, it’s been two years.”_

_Byungchan;_

_“Wow, I wasn’t expecting that.”_

_“It’s only been a little over a year for me.”_

_Chan;_

_”Would you like to go on a date on Friday night?”_

_Byungchan;_

_”Definitely.”_

By the time Friday rolls around, there’s mentions of a party. But they’re both quick to tell their friends, that they already have plans. Hanse wastes no time in asking, “are you going on a date tonight.” Chan simply smiles a little and, says; “I’ll see you later Hanse.” That didn’t answer his question but, he knows there’s no point in trying again. It wasn’t long before he got ready for work, knowing that he's right. Chan has the perfect plan for tonight and, he wasn’t surprised when Byungchan asked what he had in mind. All he responded with was, when he’ll pick him up.

It’s a simple date night, dinner and a movie. He lets Byungchan pick the movie, “are you sure” that’s met with “yes, I’m sure.” Once that’s decided they some snacks, and drinks before heading into the theatre. They both sneak looks at each other, and smile like fools. Later that night after they’ve had dinner, and they’re simply wandering around. Byungchan can’t help but, ask; “so, my place or yours,” Chan smiles a little. He pulls him close with a small smile, “definitely yours” there’s a better chance for privacy there. It was a short walk to his place the minute they walked in, Byungchan didn’t waste any time.

He grabbed hold of Chan, they both smiled a little as they kissed. They didn’t make it past the couch, where he ended up straddling him. Their kisses were a little rough, and filled with passion. As they took a moment to breathe, Byungchan said; “this feels familiar.” It fell quiet for a moment “the only difference is we’re not naked,” with a sly smile he added; “not yet.” Chan smiled a little as he left a few kisses on his neck, “shall we change that then.” Byungchan wasn’t prepared for the moment Chan started to roll his hips, since he let out a slightly loud moan.

“If you’re going to be a tease, you might as well remove your clothes.” Naturally, Chan did it again “only if you remove yours,” a few moments passed before they stood up and, removed their shirts. It’s obvious where they were heading, it was also clear who would be in control this time. When they make it to the bed, Chan gently pushes him back and, gets rid of his pants. Before climbing on the bed Byungchan blushes a little, when he hovers over him. It's quiet Byungchan wonders what will happen next, he gets his answer when Chan moves down and, places a few kisses all over.

His breathing begins to change a little, "are you ready for more." Before he can answer Chan leaves a few kisses on his thighs, before teasingly touching his cock. Byungchan lets out a moan or two, Chan sucks on the tip as pre-come oozes out. Then he slowly takes him in, the room fills with breathy moans. Byungchan grabbed hold of his bed, so he wouldn’t completely lose his mind. After a couple of minutes he pulled back, before slowly taking him deeper. “Oh my god” he tried to buck his hips, but Chan was quick to stop that. After a few more minutes he manages “I’m gon-gonna come,” Chan didn’t stop.

While Byungchan is distracted catching his breath, Chan takes the opportunity to prep him. As he hits the right spot Byungchan arches his back, it’s only a manner of minutes before he’s ready. Then Chan climbs off the bed to remove his pants, of course, he teases a little before he’s back on the bed. He’s not prepared for Byungchan to say he wants to ride him, Chan does his best to get comfortable. It falls quiet as he positions himself, he slowly eases down on his cock. The motion is enough to cause them both to moan, before he starts moving.

Chan takes the chance to kiss him, after a couple of minutes, Byungchan starts off slow. Before picking up the pace, every so often Chan thrusts up hitting his prostate every time. Causing Byungchan to release a loud moan, it’s easy to tell when he loses the energy. That’s when Chan takes over, he moves him onto his back and, thrusts hard and deep. “Oh my god” it’s a matter of hearing “I’m close,” Chan can tell he won’t last much longer either. After a few more minutes Byungchan comes again, Chan comes shortly after.

They simply lay there catching their breath, neither of them wanting to move just yet. Chan pulls out and, collapses beside him. They simply look at each other, knowing nothing can ruin this moment. But soon it’s “we should clean up,” Byungchan is aware of that. “I know but, I don’t wanna move” Chan laughs a little, “I can tell.” He slowly gets up and, drags him along. It’s quiet as they clean up in the shower, once they’re dressed and, the sheets are changed. They simply lie down and, slowly fall asleep.

This time will be different.

The following morning Byungchan is awake first, he instantly remembers the night before. Causing him to smile like a fool, then he turns to his right. His smile changes a little as he looks at Chan, he definitely feels lucky. It’s the sun seeping through the curtains, that has him reaching out to gently touch his face. Chan stirs a little but, that doesn’t deter him one bit. After a few minutes he wakes up and, simply smiles a little. Then he moves a little closer, so he can wrap his arm around him. Their moment is soon interrupted.

When their phones go off, no surprise that they choose to ignore them. Until they decide to get out of bed, even then they don’t let go of each other. When they grab their phones it’s easy to tell, that their friends are in a chatty mood.

_Seungsik;_

_“Who wants to come to breakfast? It will help if you’re hungover.”_

_Hanse;_

_“Then I’m definitely coming.”_

_Seungwoo;_

_“I’m in. What about Chan and, Byungchan.”_

They’re both settled on the couch, Chan simply asks; “are we motivated to go out.” It falls quiet as he thinks about it, “not really, but it would be fun.” It’s with that Byungchan sends a simple message, that will get their attention.

_Byungchan;_

_“We’re in.”_

Of course, he had to tease them a little, a short time later they got dressed. It will be obvious that, Chan has borrowed some clothes. They meet up at a quiet café, where there isn’t too many people. Hanse takes one look at them, he knows immediately “why do you two look so happy.” Naturally, they try to act like nothings different, “probably because we didn’t party last night.” Of course, that’s not enough for them, then the obvious question. “What did you two get up to” Byungchan smiles a little slyly, “what didn’t we get up to.”

Chan laughs a little as he looks away, “oh my god” that’s when they notice. Seungwoo smirks “nice hickey Chan,” it isn’t hard to tell he’s a little embarrassed. Byungchan on the other hand looks rather proud, “are you jealous Seungwoo.” Things change a little as they eat, and have some coffee. Perfect way to start their Saturday. 


End file.
